generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United
"Ben 10/ Generator Rex: Heroes United" is an extended, crossover episode of Generator Rex with a guest appearance of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10. It aired on November 25, 2011. Harris, Jeffrey (2011-07-25). "SDCC2011: Generator Rex/Ben 10 Crossover Special Set For Thanksgiving". Toonzone. Retrieved 2011-07-25. Overview Rex teams up with an alternate superhero, Ben Tennyson, to save the Earth from a deadly Alpha Nanite that entered New York through a swirling vortex, the same way Ben arrived in the city. Plot Hovering over the city of New York, a mysterious dimensional rift begins to form and imposes sporadic shocks capable enough to destroy corporate buildings. Providence flies over to investigate to get an up close look and on Black Knight’s mark, the Keep shoots directly at the distortion as an attempt to close it. Via her screen, Black Knight asks Caesar about what exactly that dimensional rift is, but even Caesar replies that he has no clue. Before she could hear more, White Knight takes over her screen and demands that she lets their agents assist them. Meanwhile, Six and Rex train in combat while Rex complains that all heroes except him have a theme song (he brings it up by saying that he doesn't need anything more - except a theme song). Rex sings it while defending himself. Then, promptly after Rex finishes his song, Six beats him. He admits that it's catchy, but warns that everything he cares about can vanish. Interrupting their session, Dr. Holiday informs them about the situation in New York. Quickly, Rex, Bobo, and Six arrive at the scene and Rex flies at a close proximity to the rift, trying to destroy it. Suddenly, Ben as Humungousaur falls from it and, mistaking Rex for an alien, punches him into the pond. After another creature is churned out of the rift, Rex tells Six that he will take care of Ben(Rex thinks Ben is an EVO) while Six should go after the other unsolicited guest. Transforming into Diamondhead, the two have a sword fight across the pond, and then, with Ben as Lodestar, take up their fight all the way towards the city. They accidentally knock a giant sign over the building that nearly kills the New York citizens until Rath rescues them, leading to Rex realizing he is not exactly the bad guy. No one seems to be aware of who Ben is, so he transforms back to human with hopes of “clearing their memory.” Unfornately, it doesn't work. Rex spots Six in the middle of fighting the other creature, who is about to blow up. Sacrificing himself to cripple the enemy, Six goes unconscious. Rex returns with Six in a coma to base. White Knight reveals that the enemy emitted some sort of energy containing itself before exploding and orders Rex to search for it. Ben offers to help, but Rex is angry at Ben, and blames him for Six's condition. They come across Caesar, who seemingly poses a weapon aimed at them until Diamondhead deflects its energy and destroys the device. However, Caesar claims that he meant to aim it at the creature behind them in its ghostly form, who he reveals to be the Alpha Nanite. After escaping the creature, Caesar explains that he created Alpha as a means of manufacturing nanites that could adapt for any scientific need, but became unstable as it developed sentience, forcing Caesar to banish it to another dimension. Ben surmises it may have been the Null Void where it wound up, and that Alpha must have absorbed alien life to develop its current form. Caesar explains that the damaged ray gun was to stop Alpha, who then attacks and destroys his flying lab. Ben saves Rex by becoming Cannonbolt, and the two return to base when Alpha invades to absorb the EVOs inside for their nanites, hoping to gain control of Rex's as it knows he holds the key to it obtaining perfection. Ben and Rex eventually manage to drive Alpha off, and then slowly bond after sharing their origins during a small game of basketball. White Knight then reveals that Alpha has gone to the Bug Jar, which is the second-largest concentration of active nanites on the planet after the Nanite Event. Rex, White Knight, and Ben arrive, only to find they are too late to stop Alpha from absorbing the nanites of all the EVOs that were in the Bug Jar to become a colossal giant that began to attack the three of them. After an intense battle, Alpha begins to attack Rex in order to take control of his Omega Nanite. During the battle, Ben gains the form of Shocksquatch, but then temporarily loses his powers when Alpha hacks into the Ultimatrix through the inactive nanites that Ben absorbed earlier in order to create his own corrupted version that allows Alpha to take on Nanite powered versions of Heatblast, Four Arms, and Humungousaur. After a tough battle, Rex is able to disable Alpha's imitation Ultimatrix powers, but is ensnared by his enemy and robbed of his Omega Nanite, leading to Nanite Alpha to transform into a colossal crab-centaur-like being that called itself Alpha-Omega; the beginning and the end. Cast (* Indicates debut) Goofs * As Rex holds unconscious Six in his arms, the man doesn't have his shades on but at the next scene they are present on his face. * Whilst in a coma Six is wearing the same shirt Ben wears * Since the episode it marked as Special, it seems to have few minor plot holes in comparison to timeline set in "Back in Black": ** Caesar's sudden change in his both appearance and behaviour. ** Rex goggles having extra abilities. ** Sudden improvement of Rex's and Caesar's relationship (on Rex's part: from sheer hatred to understanding). * Ben doesn't shout out his alien names. Trivia * This crossover is "a part of Generator Rex's regular production cycle". * At the beginning of the episode, as The Keep entered the scene, a neon light of E.V.O. Guys was present on a billboard on one of the buildings. * Rex's and Ben's cities are both named Bellwood, but they're different towns information taken from http://generator-rex.livejournal.com/98414.html based on Live chat with Man Of Action * While training with Six in the beginning of the footage, Rex tried to come up with a theme song for himself. The tune he came up with resembles the original Ben 10 theme song. ** Rex also shortened "Generator Rex" in the name of the show to "Gen Rex". * Ben and his alien counterparts are animated in the Generator Rex art and animation style. * The episode is 43 minutes 54 seconds. * Ben's team, his cousin Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, do not appear in this special, though they are mentioned by Ben to Rex as people he cares about along with Grandpa Max. They are shown in a group shot of the 4 plumbers as Ben explains his Earth. * Ben transformed into a new alien, Shocksquatch, who was first shown as a TKO Robot. * A flashback of Ben as a 10 year old kid was seen and mentioned. * A lake where Rex was thrown by Humungousaur resembles the symbol of the Ultimatrix. * When Ben said his name to Rex, the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien theme song was heard. * A sequel has been hinted : ** Six voiced that it was possible for Rex and Ben to meet again some day claiming that fate works in weird ways thus making everything possible. ** At the end of the episode it showed the Alpha breaking free of the containment ball in the Null void. * A sequel has been confirmed in an interview with Man of Action as they say it is a 2-part special * In his own series, Ben almost always cries out the name of the alien he has just turned into, and also uses the Ultimatrix's abilty to evolve aliens to their "ultimate" forms, which are stronger and more combat oriented than their original forms, in almost every episode. He does neither in this cross-over. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes